Lucy, My Sexy Nanny
by CriaturitaOtaku
Summary: lucy le hace el favor a su amiga elie de cuidar a su hija akira, mientras que ella y su esposo haru tienen que ir a un viaje de trabajo,asi que lucy se queda encargada de cuidar a la pequeña y enfrentar todos los obstaculos y perdidas que akira y natsu le causaran...(tiene NaLu)
1. El favor Mas grandre

Una sexy niñera

¡Mi primer fanfic señoras y señores!, bueno acá les dejare uno que estuve haciendo hace poco (aun sigue en emisión x3)en esta historia Lucy es la niñera de akira la hija de su amiga elie y tendrá que enfrentar algunos desafíos, perdidas y todas las cosas que esa pequeña niña y natsu le interpongan, así que… sin más palabreo.. Empecemos con el sandungueo \\(n.n)/

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: un gran favor**_

En un departamento, ubicado en magnolia una maga de fairy tail se encontraba conversando con su amiga….

-moshi, moshi - decía una rubia por el teléfono

-hola Lucy, ¿¡como estas!? –contestaba emocionada la otra chica que estaba en el teléfono

-bien elie, ¿como va tu relación con haru? – pregunto la rubia

\- muy bien, ¿te conté que tenemos una hijita?- dijo la otra dudosa

-¡EHHHH! ¡Nunca me contaron! – le respondió sorprendida

-bueno nuestra pequeña akira tiene ya 4 añitos-

Y así siguieron conversando las dos amigas, bueno después de que Lucy y los chicos llegaron de la isla tenrou luego de 7 años, ella y su amiga elie se encontraron; elie siempre se quiso contactar con Lucy, pero nunca pudo, ya que ella estaba congelada y cuando sus caminos se volvieron a cruzar fue un momento que ninguna de las dos se iban a olvidar

Después de unos cuantos minutos de palabreo…

-Lucy… umhh… etto… te quería pedir un gran favor- dijo un poco tímida elie

-claro, solo dímelo; ya sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, total, somos amigas ¿no?

-s-si pero es un gran GRAN favor- respondió elie

-no te preocupes solo dímelo- dijo Lucy

-bueno… haru y yo tendremos un viaje de trabajo al extranjero y akira no puede viajar por qué se puede enfermar, ya que iremos un mes a Alaska y quería saber si…-

-vamos suéltalo- le dijo Lucy

-si podrías cuidar a akira el tiempo que estaremos afuera, yo-yo te pagare no te preocupes, pero por favor te lo suplico, ¿podrías cuidarla?- le dijo elie nerviosa

-claro, sería un gusto para mi cuidarla- dijo una Lucy sonriente (aunque no le pudiera ver la sonrisa x3)

-¡ya está! Muchas, pero muchas gracias Lucy, etto… ¿te la podría dejar dentro de dos días?-

-claro, ahora solo necesito buscar un trabajo cerca de casa-

-de nuevo Lucy, muchas gracias, me salvaste la vida, bueno, nos vemos en dos días, ¡BYE!-

-adiós, cuídate y mándale saludos a haru-

-okay, bye-dijo elie despidiéndose feliz y emocionada

 _ **LUCY PDV:**_

-Bueno ahora a buscar un trabajo, natsu, erza y gray se fueron a una misión especial, que les pedía que solo vallan ellos y happy así que cuando lleguen se los diré, ahora solo queda ir al gremio a ver si es que consigo algún trabajo cerca de acá- me dije a mi misma, así que cogí mis cosas y me fui al gremio

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*en el gremio *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-hola mira-san- salude a mira

-hola Lucy, ¿Cómo has estado?- me pregunto mira con su sonrisa de siempre

-bien mira, muchas gracias, ¿de casualidad no tendrás un trabajo que no tenga que ver con magia y que este cerca de aquí?- le pregunte esperanzada de que si tenga una

-¿Por qué? ¿Se podría saber?- me pregunto ella curiosa

-es que le voy a hacer el favor de cuidar a la hija de mi amiga por un mes y dentro de dos días vendré, así que necesito un trabajo cerca de acá para no tener a la pequeña mucho tiempo afuera- le conteste y vi como se le formaron estrellitas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa

-¡Lucy, yo te podría dar trabajo!- me contesto emocionada

-¿¡e-enserio mira!? Muchas gracias- le respondí yo también emocionada y a la vez que aliviada, hasta que recordé algo- pero… ¿el maestro no se enojara?- le pregunte a mira ya decepcionándome un poco

-no Lucy, no creo que el maestro se enoje, lisanna a veces trabaja aquí cuando necesita dinero y no veo por qué tu no podrías trabajar- me dijo sonriendo de nuevo

-entonces, si es así… ¡acepto!- le dije muy feliz, y es que ¿Cómo iba a no estarlo, si ya había conseguido trabajo, y lo mejor de todo, era que podría seguir viendo a mis amigos del gremio

-entonces…-agarro una caja que estaba detrás de la barra- ponte esto- y me la entrego y me dijo- esto es todo lo que necesitas ponerte para empezar-

-gracias mira, te debo una- le dije muy feliz

-bueno, que esperas, anda ve y cámbiate- me dijo ella

-si – dicho esto, me fui a los vestidores a ponerme aquel atuendo misterioso que estaba en la caja

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

Bueno… que creen que le habrá dado mira a Lucy, ¿un traje de maid? ¿Un cosplay? ¿Un traje de conejita? Y ¿Qué pasara cuando se enteren los chiscos del nuevo trabajo de Lucy? Todo esto y mucho más en el proximo capi… okno xd

Así que eso es todo por hoy si es que de casualidad les intereso leer mi historia, les gusto y quieren que la continúe solo devenme un review y estaré feliz de continuarlo, nos leemos pronto

 _ **Se despide Vaxi Dragneel Ya-Nee (n.n)\/**_


	2. Un nuevo Trabajo

Nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: un nuevo trabajo**

 ** _LUCY PDV:_**

Abrí la caja a me encontré con algo muy hermoso dentro…

-¡wahhhh pero qué bonito vestido!- gritaba cuando vi aquel vestido que me dio mirajane, era del mismo diseño que ella pero en vez de ser de un tono rojizo, más bien era de color coral claro y la blonda de arriba tenía un color negro, el vestido era apretado de la cintura, lo cual hacia destacar mis curvas y la parte de la falda era suelta, además en la caja también habían un par de ballerinas negras que hacían que el conjunto se viera más completo.

-Jeje sabia que te gustaría- me dijo ella al escuchar mi comentario- ¡ahh Lucy, y asegúrate de llamar a ese cangrejo tuyo para que te peine, debe ser una trenza al costado!-

-okay no te preocupes mira- le respondí- y ahora… ábrete portal del cangrejo gigante ¡CÁNCER!- llame a mi espíritu celestial y apareció diciéndome

-Lucy, pensé que me olvidaste, gamba-

-no cáncer, eso nunca pasara, es solo que no te quería hacer trabajar mucho, ya que te llamaba casi todos los días para que me peines jeje- le dije con una risita nerviosa y rascándome la cabeza-

-bueno, gamba, ¿como quieres que te peine, gamba?- me dijo el cangrejo gigante

-dice mirajane que quiere que me peines con una trenza al costado- le respondí con una sonrisa

-ok, haré lo mejor que pueda, gamba- empezó a peinar y entrelazar mi cabello diciendo "gamba, gamba" por cada movimiento que hace y cuando termino me paso un espejo- listo Lucy, puedes mirarte, gamba-

Me mire al espejo y no pude creer lo hermoso que quedo el peinado, tenía una bellísima trenza francesa (al costado obvio) la cual tenía rositas pequeñas del color de mi vestido y unas hilos dorados mezclados con cada uno de mis cabellos- ¡gracias cáncer! Esta muy lindo todo- le sonreí

-no te preocupes Lucy, gamba, llámame cuando me necesites, gamba- y cuando termino de hablar se fue

-¿ya estas lista Lucy?- me pregunto mirajane desde afuera

-si, ya salgo- le respondí, Salí ya lista y mira me miro sorprendida

-wow Lucy, te vez hermosa-me alago y yo al escuchar esto solo le pude dar las gracias y le sonreí

-g-gracias- le dije tímidamente

-bueno ahora que ya estas lista, sígueme y te enseñare que es lo que hay que hacer-

-si mira-

Nos fuimos a la zona del bar y ahí me enseño las cantidades que debo servir de comida y tragos, luego nos fuimos detrás de un escritorio ubicado muy cerca de ahí y me dijo que tenía que hacer para anotar los trabajos que arian los del gremio, cuando aprendí todo me puse a trabajar y solo podía escuchar gritos como "Lucy querida, por favor tráeme algo de beber" o "Lucy puedes apuntar este trabajo" y yo solo les respondía con un –ya voy- e iba corriendo a atenderlos

Ya de noche me despedí de mirajane y le di gracias de nuevo por poder darme ese trabajo y por la ayuda que me estaba brindando, entonces Salí del gremio no sin antes escuchar un "cuídate Lucy" de parte de mira

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O por las calles de magnolia *O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Iba con plue caminando hacia mi casa, el iba en mis brazos y yo estaba en las orillas del camino - bueno plue, creo que el trabajo de mira- san no era tan fácil como se veía-le dije a mi espíritu que me respondió con un "plue plum"- este ha sido un día muy largo, pero… estoy feliz- le sonreí "plum plum"- jaja, como me gustaría entenderte plue- de repente escuche "Lucy, ten cuidado, es muy peligroso andar por las orillas , te puedes caer" me advirtieron los mismos señores de siempre desde el bote – e-está bien, no se preocupen, ¡gracias! Jeje- les respondí rascando mi cabeza- no te preocupes señorita Lucy- me dijeron ellos mientras se despedían

Llegue a mi casa, plue se retiro y entre al baño, llene la tina de agua caliente y me di un largo baño, cuando sentí que el agua se empezaba a enfriar Salí del agua, me seque el cuerpo y el cabello, pero este aun seguí húmedo, así que me puse mi pijama y lo empecé a secar con la secadora de cabello (lo especifico porque hay otras secadoras x3) salí del baño y sentí que mi cuerpo no daba mas, así que solo decidí tirarme a mi cama para luego caer profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me fije en el reloj, eran las 6:30 AM, así que me levante y me prepare el desayuno, para luego cambiarme con el mismo atuendo que me dio mirajane, pero la cuestión era… ¿Dónde pondría mis llaves? Y entonces de la nada salió virgo

-¿princesa, necesita de mi ayuda?- me pregunto amablemente como siempre

-no…pero… no sé donde guardar las llaves, tengo mucho miedo de que se me caigan-le dije un poco angustiada por no sabes qué hacer

-enseguida vuelvo princesa- me dijo para luego desaparecer

-joohhh, ¿y ahora qué hago?-me dije a mi misma, pero se volvió a aparecer virgo

-tome princesa- me dijo entregándome un lindo bolso, era pequeño y con una tira larga, ay era de un color marrón (o café) que quedaba muy bonito, metí las llaves en él para luego pasármelo por la cabeza y quedara desde mi hombro y por debajo de mi brazo, hasta la cintura

-gracias virgo, tu siempre ayudándome- le dije amablemente

-no hay de que princesa- hizo una reverencia- ¿puedo retirarme?- me pregunto

-claro, no hay problema- le respondí y enseguida se despidió y se fue

-bueno ahora estoy lista así que… ¡un nuevo día comenzó!- baje las escaleras y Salí por la puerta para dirigirme de nuevo al gremio para continuar con mi labor

*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u* De vuelta en el gremio *u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*

Llegue y lo primero que hice fue saludar a mira-hola mira-san- le grite desde las puertas del gremio

-hola Lucy que bueno que llegas- me dijo ella con su típica sonrisa

-este… mira, ¿ya llegaron natsu y los chicos?- le dije un poco preocupada ya que no habían vuelto en 3 días

-ya deben estar por llegar Lucy, no te preocupes- y de pronto las puertas del gremio se abrieron dejando ver tres melenas de distinto color, una de ellas era azul marino, la otra era una larga de color escarlata y por ultimo pero no menos importante una de color salmón de puntas paradas

-¡ya llegamos!- gritaron mis tres amigos, más un gatito del color azul que dijo "¡Aye Sir!" como respuesta

-¡hola chicos, que bueno que están de regreso!- les grite desde la barra del gremio y de pronto vi como a erza y a gray se les abrían los ojos como plato y natsu... el estaba tan distraído como siempre

 _ **NATSU PDV:**_

"hola chicos, que bueno que regresaron", "¿como les fue?"O "¿cuanto ganaron?" era lo que escuche en bien entre al gremio y yo les respondí a todos con mucho gusto, hasta que me fije en erza y gray, estaban con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos a más no poder, mire a gray y no pude evitar hacerle un comentario

-ahaja, será mejor que cierres la boca o te entraran las moscas hielito- le dije riéndome de él

-C-CALLATE CEREBRO FUNDIDO- me dijo enojado

-y… ¿de qué están tan sorprendidos, se podría saber?- les pregunte a los dos, pero gray solo me apuntaba a un punto en especial y erza decía "que bien se ve…", entonces, yo por curiosidad volteé a ver lo que tanto les sorprendió y la vi a ella…, estaba hermosa, con su cabello amarrado en una linda trenza que dejaba apreciar mejor su rostro y sus lindos ojos, y ese vestido…, para que hablar del vestido, le sentaba de maravilla, el color y se adaptaba tan bien a sus curvas que la hacían ver tan, pero tan se… ¡UN MOMENTO NATSU! ¡EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO, LUCY ES TU AMIGA! Vi como venia caminando hacia nosotros y me quede mirando cómo se meneaban sus caderas para luego darme cuenta de que estaba enfrente de mí

-¿natsu?- me pregunto Lucy haciéndome salir del trance en el que estaba pero me sorprendí tanto que me caí de trasero

-itte-te – dije mientras me sobaba la zona del impacto, entonces Lucy se agacho para ayudar a levantarme y no puede evitar posar mi mirado en sus bustos, ella al percatarse de ello soltó mi mano y solo atino a taparse sus pechos con ambos brazos y susurra casi inaudible pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo escuchara "pervertido" se voltio y siguió con su trabajo, mientras que yo solo me quede sonrojado sentado en el suelo

-jajaja, debiste haber visto tu cara flamitas- me dijo gray limpiándose una lagrima del ojo derecho por haber reído tanto

-¿¡CALLATE NUDISTA!, ¡¿QUIERES PELEA?!- le dije enojado

-AQUÍ ME TIENES KIRBY- me dijo apegando nuestras frentes, y asi, empezamos una nueva pelea

Peleamos un buen rato hasta que erza se aburrió y nos calmo a todos con un golpe. Ya más calmado me fui donde estaba Lucy y le dije- Lucy… lo-lo siento-

-¿ummm? ¿Por qué lo dice?- me dijo con una expresión de confusión, pero yo sabía que ella comprendía a que me refería

-n-nada, nada y… ¿Por qué trabajas con mira?- le dije curioso

-no, es que mañana mi amiga me traerá a su hija akira para que la cuide por un mes, ya que yo le voy a hacer ese favor, entonces no me podre ir muy lejos de acá ya que ella no conoce este lugar- me dijo sonriente, "se ve tan herm...¡NATSU, DE NUEVO PENSANDO EN ESO!" me di un golpe mental –pero por eso, no podre hacer mas misiones durante ese tiempo- eso, si me sorprendió, no salir de misiones sin ella no es lo mismo

-¡¿EHHH?! ¿Y por qué?- le reclame inflando los cachetes

-ya te dije, akira no conoce mucho ya que siempre anda en su casa-dijo Lucy

-joohhh y yo que quería hacer una misión contigo- le dije en un tono triste, pero luego se me ocurrió una magnífica idea- entonces ¡TE AYUDARE A CUIDARLA!- le dije con una sonrisa

-no lo creo natsu… es que tu también tienes que trabajar- me dijo ella, entonces la abrace por la espalda y le dije en el oído

-vamos luce, yo te ayudare- ella empezó a sonrojarse y a quemar como mi fuego, o a lo mejor mucho mas

-e-está bien – me dijo apartándose de mi "jaja eso siempre funciona"

\- ¿y cuando traen a la niña?- le dije

-akira, ya te dije que se llama akira- me corrigió- y la traerán mañana- se volteo y me sonrió de nuevo

-bueno… entonces hoy, dormiré en tu casa- le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-EHHH ¿y por qué tienes que quedarte conmigo?-

-por que los dos tenemos que recibir a akira- le dije

-pe-pero ¿no puedes ir simplemente a recogerme mañana a mi casa?- me pregunto un poco alterada

-hayyy pero que flojeraaa- le dije estirando mis brazos y poniéndolos detrás de mi cabeza

-joohhh, está bien, pero dormirás en el sofá- me dijo

-ahhhh í pero el sofá es muy incomodo- le dije con mueca de disgusto

-si te quieres quedar en mi casa, dormirás en el sofá- de respondió seria

-está bien- le dije rodando mis ojos y pude escuchar una risita de parte de ella que me hiso reír también, me aleje y lo único que pude escuchar fue

-ayayay, este hombre nunca cambiara- dijo ella para luego volverse a reír

Ya en la noche, después de ese largo día de peleas, risas y mas, llego la ahora de irnos

-adiós a todos- dijimos los dos al unisonó

-nos vemos- nos respondieron, y entonces nos fuimos

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º* Por las calles de magnolia º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

-oye natsu, ¿y happy?- me pregunto Lucy mirándome como esperando mi respuesta

-el me dijo que Wendy y charle lo invitaron a una pijamada-

-ahhhh- me respondió con un tono de indiferencia, y luego de eso lo demás fue un silencio incomodo

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*De vuelta en casa de Lucy *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-bueno, me iré a bañar y cuando termine, entraras tu a bañarte ¿está bien?- me dijo Lucy entrando al baño

\- entendido señora si señora- le dije con una mano en la cabeza haciendo que ella se ría

Ella entro a bañarse mientras que yo para no aburrirme empecé a revisar el lugar y me encontré con un libro que decía "Mi maid"- ¿eh? ¿Y qué es esto? Me pregunte a mi mismo abriendo el libro en la pagina que ella se quedo y decía

" _me quito lentamente la ropa mientras me besaba el cuello, estábamos tan apegados que puede sentir aquel bulto que sobresalía de su pantalón… o por dios, estaba tan excitada…"_

Me tape la nariz que estaba sangrando, ¿Por qué Lucy estaba leyendo "esa" clase de libros?, lo seguí leyendo por un buen rato hasta que Lucy salió del baño en pijama

-lu-lucy…- dije muy nervioso, "o no, ya me descubrió con las manos en la masa, ahora solo tengo que cambiar de tema" pensé, pero estaba sangrando por la nariz después de todas las cosas que había leído, entonces ella se movió a la velocidad de la luz quitándome el libro de las manos y regresando a su posición inicial

-q-que-¿¡ QUE HACES CON ESO!?- me dijo mientras su cara cambiaba a distintos tonos de rojo

-e-ESO TE DEBERIA PREGUNTAR YO- le respondí

-bu-bueno, erza me lo recomendó y-y yo le prometí que lo leería, pe-pero no sabía de que se trataba- me dijo bajando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo y yo también estaba sonrojado, entonces volteé mi cara hacia al lado diciéndole

-ahhhh, esa era la razón aja aja aja- reí nervioso y me entre al baño…, ahora mismo necesitaba bañarme y con agua fría, después de todo lo que había leído

Salí del baño y me encontré a Lucy durmiendo, así que agarre el pijama que fui a comprar el otro día con ella (ya que siempre me quedo a dormir) y me fui al sillón listo para dormir, pero en el camino tropecé y se me callo un florero, rápidamente me volteé a ver si Lucy se había despertado, pero no – fiuf- dije de alivio, así que lo limpie y fui a ver si Lucy respiraba, ya que ella tenía el sueño muy liviano y tenía miedo de que estuviera muerta, pase la mano por enfrente de su cara y sentí su respiración, así que sentí un gran alivio dentro mío, "de cerca se ve tan tranquila y tierna, já y pensar que esa chica gritona, mandona y risueña, podía estar así de tranquila…, un momento…, está dormida muy profundamente, podría echarme con ella y dormir en su cama… si eso hare" me metí sigilosamente a su cama y como lo pensaba, ni se inmuto

Ya era tarde y no lograba conciliar el sueño (seguro era por que Lucy estaba muy cerca mío) me voltee y la vi…, se veía tan tierna y sus pequeños labios rosados brillaban con la luz de la luna

-Lucy…- susurre, para ver si estaba dormida

-pa-patata- dijo ella entre sueños y yo me tape la boca para evitar reír

-oye Lucy, te molestaría si te doy un beso- le volví a decir bajo

-no plue, ya te dije que no quiero pan con queso- respondió ella, pero esta vez no evite reír y se me escapo una carcajada- ohhh mira tallarines- dijo y yo solo seguí riendo, pero de pronto hizo un piquito "seguro ya se lo está comiendo" pensé, pero sus labios se veían tan bonitos que no lo evite y la bese "que suaves… ¡¿pero que estoy haciendo?! ¡Natsu, ella es tu amiga!" me di un golpe mental y me aleve rápidamente de ella, me voltee sonrojado, cerré mis ojos y caí en los brazos de Morfeo

*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o* a la mañana siguiente…*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

 ** _LUCY PDV_**

Me desperté y sentí como algo cálido que rodeaba mi cintura, me voltee para ver que era y lo único que vi fue a natsu abrazándome

-natsu suéltame- le susurre, no quería que me soltara aun, pero ya era de día- natsu- le volví a repetir – ¡Natsu!- y nada, este chico sí que tenía un sueño muy, pero muy pesado, así que lo empuje y callo de la cama

-o-¿¡oye Lucy, por qué haces eso!?- me dijo sobándose la cabeza

-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Y todavía preguntas, porque!? !Te dormiste en mi cama aun que te haya dicho que no y así quieres una respuesta!

\- es que es muy incomodo el sillón- me dijo cruzando los brazos e inflando los cachetes

-bueno, ya no importa, vístete por que ya son las-(mira el reloj)- las ¿¡9:30!?, ¡solo faltan 2 horas para que lleguen y me dejen a akira!- me levante como un resorte de la cama, me duche para después cambiarme y desayune con natsu – natsu, ya apúrate que son las 11:00- le dije desde la puerta

-ya voy, ya voy.. Me dijo para salir de la puerta

-ya es tarde, ya es tarde- decía yo corriendo junto a el

-jajaja cálmate Lucy, esto no es Alicia en el país de las maravillas- me dijo riendo

\- ¡pero es que ya deben de estar llegado!- le dije para después aumentar la velocidad

 ** _CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

Buenooo… este es el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado^^

 **¿Review?**


	3. Los dos magos, la niña y el gato

Nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3: los dos magos, la niña y el gato_**

 _ **Lucy POV:**_

Seguíamos corriendo, a toda velocidad, yo estaba muy preocupada, no quería pensar que ya se habían ido por qué no nos encontraron así que como pude aumente aun más mi velocidad, hasta que no sentía el suelo

-¿Qué?- dije sorprendida, así que mire hacia arriba y me encontré con nada más y nada menos que…- ¡happy!

-hola lushy- me dijo el minino sonriéndome

-¿y tú? ¿No estabas con Wendy y charle?- le pregunto natsu un poco confundido

-bueno…, es que ya termino la pijamada y pues… los quería venir a ver- le contesto él

-ahhhh- dijo el natsu que seguía corriendo al lado de nosotros

-oye lushy… has subido de peso- me dijo haciéndose el que le pesaba

-¡cállate gato! No he subido de peso por qué…- hice una pausa porque me avergoncé un poco de lo que les iba a decir, y no sé por qué, seguro era porque esos dos siempre me molestaban

.porque ¿Qué?- me dijeron natsu y happy en coro

-por que… ¡me he pesado antes de ayer!- les dije nerviosa a la par que avergonzado

-ya lo se Lucy, hasta te noto mucho más liviana- me dijo el gato riéndose y burlándose de la cara de enojo que tenia

-¡maldito gato!- le grite exaltada, cruzando mis brazos y inflado los cachetes, solo podía escucharlo reír

\- oye happy…, yo también estoy casado, cárgame a mi- dijo natsu jadeando y intentando lo mejor posible no perder la respiración

\- pero si ya estamos casi en entrada- dijo happy descendiendo de poco a poco

 _ **NORMAL POV:**_

Los dos magos y el gato llegaron a la estación de trenes, y en bien pusieron un pie dentro de ella el DS de fuego se mareo y callo rendido al suelo en posición fetal intentando no vomitar

-hay natsu, yaaaa te mareaste- le dijo happy un poco preocupado

-ajiusdamejg hapli (ayúdame happy)- dijo natsu con cara de querer vomitar

-dios hombre, si ni siquiera nos hemos subido a un tren, además, ni se mueve a tierra- dijo la maga intentando tranquilaza al mago que de inmediato se reincorporo en sus dos piernas diciéndole

-ajaja, tienes razón luce- dijo riéndose totalmente recuperado

-bueno, ahora solo nos falta esperar a que llegue elie con akira…espera un momento… ¡¿y si ya llegaron y se fueron?!- comento Lucy preocupada

-no lo creo Lucy- le respondió natsu- ¿no crees que si se hubieran ido, te hubiera llamado o algo?- le dijo natsu intentando que deje de estar tan nerviosa

-ti-ti-tienes razón- dijo Lucy ya recuperando la calma

Se sentaron en una banca que estaba ahí, a conversar en lo que esperaban a la amiga de Lucy, y así paso el tiempo

30 minutos después…

A lo lejos se escuchaba una voz femenina que provenía de una chica que salió de un tren

-¡Lucy!, ¡LUUUUCYYY!- gritaba aquella chica buscando a su amiga, y en bien Lucy lo escucho, empezó a buscar con la vista de donde provenía esa voz que la llamaba

-¿¡elie!?- preguntaba la maga en busca de respuestas, mientras una chica castaña se acercaba a ella con una pequeña tomada de la mano

-¡hola Lucy!- le grito la chica abrazando a su amiga- perdón por la tardanza, e que akira quiso ir al baño y perdimos el tren aja aja- rio nerviosa elie rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice

-tranquila, recién llegamos- le respondió Lucy, que le bajaba una gotita por la cien

\- pero si hemos esperado más de media hora- dijo natsu medio enojado

-cállate- le contesto Lucy dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a su compañero, que le dio más miedo que la mismísima mirada de erza cuando se enojaba

\- perdónenos, no fue nuestra intención que pasara esto- hablo apenada elie, que miraba cabizbaja

\- no hay nada que perdonar, ustedes no tuvieron la culpa- dijo Lucy sonriéndole a su amiga

-bueno…, no me importa esperar, siempre y cuando este junta Lucy- natsu abrazo a Lucy por los hombros haciendo que esta se sonrojara anta las palabras que dijo su compañero dragón

\- ahhhh, así que tu eres el famoso natsu… Lucy me ha hablado mucho de ti- elie miro burlona a su amiga que estaba muy sonrojada y prosiguió- bueno, Lucy, natsu y…. tú debes ser ¿happy?- "aye" respondió el minino azul- ella es akira- elie saco a una niña que estaba escondida detrás de ella, era una pequeña muy linda, tenía su cabello de color castaño, con unos mechones blancos y estaba amarrado en una cola al costado, tenia puesto un vestido color amarillo bebe y unas zapatillas converse color fucsia, además su piel parecía de porcelana, era como una muñequita viva

\- hola pequeña akira, yo soy Lucy , mucho gusto en conocerte y espero que seamos amigas- dijo Lucy agachándose hasta su altura

El peli rosa se acerco con una sonrisa a la niña, se puso en concluyas y le acaricio la cabeza- o soy natsu, mucho gusto- la niña le devolvió la sonrisa y fue perdiendo el miedo, o mejor dicho, los nervios que tenia

-oigan… ¡se olvidan de mi!- hablo happy un poco frustrado- yo soy happy, el gato más genial y asombroso de fairy tail – le dijo happy creyéndose la gran cosa y sacando una risita de la niña, mientras que a sus amigos les bajaba una gota por la nuca- y creo que seremos muy buenos amigos- concluyo

-¡awww que lindo un gato que habla!- akira se acerco corriendo a happy, ya que había retrocedido después de su "fabulosa presentación" y lo abrazo a más no poder

-Jeje, y también vuela- dijo natsu riéndose por como la niña estrangulaba a su amigo que ya parecía medio desmayado

-¡woooow, geniaaal!- dijo la niña apretando mas al pobre gatito que decía con todas sus fuerzas y casi en susurro "ayuden meeee" y sus dos amigos solo se reían a carcajadas *me las pagaran* pensó happy

-por lo que veo, si se llevaran bien- dijo elie un poco preocupada por el gato a la vez que miraba tiernamente a su hija

-aja ajaja ja…, y bueno elie, ¿quisieran venir a comer algo con nosotros?- pregunto Lucy sonriéndole

-bueno…, me encantaría ir con ustedes pero… se me va a hacer tarde y dentro de 4 horas será mi vuelo con haru- contesto un poco deprimida elie

-joohhh, y yo que quería ir a comer algo contigo- dijo Lucy inflando los cachetes y a natsu le bajaba una gota por la nuca pensando *pero si hace poco hemos desayunado*

-bueno akira prométeme que te portaras bien- dijo elie abrazando a su hija, que de por cierto, aun seguía abrazando a happy, hasta que lo soltó y happy cayó al suelo como trapo y Lucy lo cargo, entonces la niña correspondió al abrazo de su madre

-te extrañare mucho mamita- le dijo akira con voz temblorosa y empezando a llorar a su madre

\- y yo también hija mía-beso su frente y soltó a si hija, se limpio las lagrimas , para luego dirigirse donde estaba Lucy- adiós Lucy, fue un gusto volver a verte- y abrazo a su amiga

Lucy correspondió al abrazo de elie y le dijo- adiós, espero que cuando vengas por akira si vallamos a comer, aunque sea un dulce de la esquina, pero comemos algo- elie se rio y le dijo

-está bien Lucy- luego se fue donde estaba natsu y le dio la mano-fue un gusto conocerte espero que cuides bien de mi hija- elie se acerco a su oreja y le susurro- y también de Lucy- se rio y fue donde estaba un happy ya volando por que se recupero de aquel abrazo de oso de la niña, y dejando a un natsu sonrojado por lo que le dijo, ya que recordó lo que hizo la noche anterior con Lucy- y tu también happy, fue un gusto en conocerte, y ¡ahhhh, Se me olvidaba!- saco unas seis latas que traía en la mochila que llevaba atrás y un encendedor (o mechero , o como se le diga en tu país xd)- toma happy, esto se llama atún, solo abre la lata y encontraras pescado en trozos.

-¡won, genial!- dijo el gato con estrellitas en los ojos de la felicidad

\- y esto es para tu natsu, se llama encendedor, y solo tienes que presionar este botón y saldrá fuego de el- le dijo al peli rosa entregándoselo

-muchas gracias- dijo este educadamente y presiono el boto, para luego comer un poco del fuego que salió- ¡waahhh, y esta delicioso!- grito natsu, probando mas de aquel fuego

-jaja, que bueno que te gusto, y para ti Lucy…- saco una pequeña caja y se la entrego en sus manos a Lucy- esto d acá, no lo abras hasta que llegues a tu casa- y Lucy solo asentido feliz

-bueno, ahora si me voy, adiós chicos y…- se acerco a su hija- adiós mi vida, te amo- le dijo a su hija abrazándola y dándole un besito en la frente

-adiós mami- dijo akira. Elie entro al tren y se despidió con la mano

-adiós le dijeron los 3 también despidiéndose con la mano, y cuando el tren se perdió de vista, akira se puso a llorar más fuerte y Lucy le dijo secando las lagrimas de la pequeña

\- oye a akira, ¿te gustaría ir a comer un helado?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

-¡si!- dijo ella secándose las lagrimas

Y así los dos magos, la niña y el gato, salieron de la estación y se dirigieron a un parque que estaba muy cerca de ahí y entraron a una heladería para poder comprar los helados

-¡waahhh! ¡Cuantos sabores hay!- decía akira emocionada

-y eso no es todo, ellos te pueden hacer el helado en unos segundos, solo tienes que escoger la fruta, o sabor favorito y ellos te lo darán- decía Lucy también emocionada

-wow impresionante…- decía la niña estupefacta saltando de la felicidad

\- y bien… ¿de qué sabor quieres?- natsu le preguntaba a la niña con una sonrisa en el rostro

-bueno…. A mí me gusta la fresa, el mango, el plátano, el chocolate, la frambuesa, la sandia…. Bla bla bla…. A y también el coco y bla….

Después de un buen tiempo mencionando sabores…

-el de maracuyá, y el de vainilla… oigan ¡me están escuchando!- grito la pequeña al ver que los chicos estaban durmiendo parados y happy… el mas bien estaba levitando en el aire

\- Lucy se despertó con el grito de la niña y pensó *tiene el mismo carácter de su madre* y le dijo- bueno… cual quieres, pero solo tres

\- ummm.. Bueno… yo quiero fresa, coco y lúcuma- dijo la niña ya cambiando de un rostro enojado a feliz

\- okay ¿y tu natsu? Le pregunto a si amigo que ya se había despertado

-¡FUEGOO! – grito y toda la gente asustada salió corriendo del local

-natsu…- dijo Lucy con una vena sobresaliendo de su cabeza- cuantas veces te tengo que decir que el fuego no es un sabor- explicó Lucy ya un poco más calmada

\- pero… es el sabor que más me gusta- natsu inflo los cachetes y le dijo- está bien, está bien, quiero coco, limón y menta- le respondió sin más rodeos

-¿tu happy?- pescado, pescado y pescado- le dijo el gato y si… en ese lugar si el pescado se comía lo podían hacer helado

\- bueno entonces yo pediré lúcuma, frambuesa y oye de limón- dijo ella y se fue a pedir los helados…

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

 **gidgidthperhgketmnhipgrne perdon por la demora! es que tenia examenes y me tocaba estudiar :CCC, bueno este capitulo no es la gran cosa y tampoco es tan largo como el anterior, pero me esforce en escribirlo en mis tiempos libres, perdónen la tardanza pliz! y creo que los sabados subire los nuevos capitulos**

 **bueno me despido con esto y si les gusto dejen un review que no hace daño xd**

 **nos leemos pronto, bye ^^)/**


	4. ¡Maldito gato!

Nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste ^^

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4: ¡Maldito gato!**_

La rubia se dirigía a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos con una bandeja que contenía 4 helados, los posiciono a la persona que les correspondía y se sentó a comer

-oye Akira – hablo el peli rosa con la boca llena de helado - ¿Cuántos años tienes?- comento para empezar una conversación

-yo… pues, tengo seis años- dijo ella llevándose otro bocado a la boca y manchándose la cara con helado

-¡ahhhh, entonces tienes la misma edad que la pequeña Asuka!- natsu le sonrió a la pequeña – entonces, tengo un gran presentimiento de que ustedes dos serán my buenas amigas-

-¿Asuka?- pregunto confusa- ¿Quién es Asuka, su hija?- dijo mirando a Natsu y Lucy un poco sonrojadas

-¡n-n-n-no NO! te equivocas, ella es la hija de unos compañeros del gremio- comento Heartfilia mas roja que el cabello de Erza

-ehhhh yo creía que era su hija- dijo un poco decepcionada la pequeña e inflando los cachetes- bueno… entonces… ¡ya quiero conocerla pronto!- grito emocionada alzando los brazos

-bueno… pues dentro de un ratio nos vamos al gremio ¿nos quieres acompañar?- comento el gatito azul

-¡siiii!- contesto akira muy emocionada saltando por todas partes

-oye lushy… tenemos que venir más seguido aquí- le dijo happy a la maga celestial

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Lucy que estaba un poco confundida

-por que… ¡esta delicioso el helado de pescado!- le contesto saboreándolo

-jajaja, está bien- le contesto al minino, ya que sabía que en cualquier tiendo no podían vender un helado de semejante sabor

-bueno… yo ya termine mi helado- dijo natsu que ya estaba satisfecho

-yo también- dijo akira mostrando el pote de helado vacio

-y yo recién acabe- comento happy imitando la acción de la pequeña

-bueno… a mi me falta pero lo puedo comer en el camino- dijo Heartfilia que les sonrió a todos

-oigan… natsu, Lucy, happy… ¿ahora iremos a su gremio?- pregunto la pequeña curiosa que estaba ansiosa por ver cómo era un gremio lleno de magos

-¡si luce, ya vamos!- dijeron natsu y happy al unisonó

-bueno pues… ¡vamos!- respondió la rubia

Y dicho esto los dos magos, el gato y la niña se fueron de camino al gremio de fairy tail pero…

-¡santa mavis, hoy también tengo que trabajar!- dijo Lucy jalándose los pelos de la cabeza

-¿trabajar, en qué?- pregunto akira rascándose la mejilla con el dedo índice

-bueno…, como sabes yo soy maga, pero como te tengo que cuidar… en el tiempo que te estoy cuidando tengo que trabajar de mesera en fairy tail-

-ahhhh, pero…. No me molestaría que trabajes como maga- dijo akira mirándola a la cara

-siiii, pero no quiero que termines lastimada- le explico Lucy

\- pero yo soy inteligente y no creo que me pase algo, ya tengo 6 años- dijo muy madura la niña con ambas manos en la cintura

-un momento… tu madre me dijo que tenías 4…- Lucy la miro esperando una excusa de la niña, ella no había escuchado cuando akira le dijo a natsu que tenía 6 años, ya que estaba con el mesero aclarándole que no querían nada más y pensaba *ahora hay meseros, pero cuando compre noo, claro, claro* pero la vio con un semblante de cara deprimido

-si..., lo que pasa es que mi mamá siempre se confunde con mi edad, porque siempre está de viaje y bueno… ha faltado o dos de mis cumpleaños- dijo la niña con pequeñas esperas cristalinas formándose en sus ojos

-no llores akira- dijo natsu limpiándole las lagrimas a la pequeña- como dije tu y asuka se llevaran muy bien, y ahora que se que tienes 6 años mejor todavía- a Dragneel se le ocurrió una idea- oye, ¿quieres subirte a mis hombros?- le comento con una gran sonrisa

-¡siiii!- respondió la niña que se puso feliz y emocionada, happy la alzo y la subió a los hombros del DS

-¡arre caballo! ¡Arre!- gritaba la castaña samaqueando la cabeza del peli rosa

*otra que también me trata como caballo* pensó este un poco molesto- bueno, entonces ¡vamos!- grito y se fue corriendo con akira ahogándose de la risa

-¡espera natsu, cuidado que se caiga!- decía Lucy preocupada corriendo detrás del peli rosa intentando alcanzarlo

-¡pues alcánzame su puedes kakakakaka!- gritaba y la pequeña solo se reía mucho mas

-joohhh, nunca cambiara- se dijo para sí misma Lucy inflando sus cachetes, pero de pronto volvió a sentir que volaba- ¿eh?

-vamos lushy yo te ayudo- le dijo el exeed con una sonrisa en el rostro, entonces elevo a Lucy y voló hasta alcanzar a natsu, entonces Lucy agarro a akira y se la llevo en los brazos con un happy que las elevo

-waahhh estoy volando- dijo emocionada la pequeña que observaba anonadada el paisaje, y se le podía observar una gran sonrisa, mientras que Lucy reía ante la reacción de la niña

-¡devuélvemela!- dijo natsu fingiendo estar enojado

-¡alcánzame si puedes!-le respondió la maga estelar, pero happy empezó a descender hasta estar cerca del mago de fuego, y la soltó- ¡maldito gato!- grito esta mientras caía a los brazos de natsu, él la atrapo y la cargo al estilo princesa, le sonrió y ella se sonrojo

-parecen novios- comento la castaña que aun seguía en brazos de la rubia- se gussssstan- comentaron ella y happy al unisonó

-n-no digas esas cosas- decía Lucy sonrojada y natsu solo reía…

 _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 **Lo se lo sé, demasiado corto, y también se que no actualizo desde hace…. Dos meses creo xD, pero ya volví mijos! El próximo cap. será mucho más largo, lo puedo asegurar^^ a y les invito a que pasen por mi pagina en wattpad... hay actualizo mas seguido ya que se me hace mas fácil escribir en celular UuU me llamo VaxiDragneel, todo juntito UwUr**

 _Nos leemos la próxima, byeee (*^*)9_


	5. cancelada TuT

lo siento mucho por aquellos pocos que les gustó esta historia... creo que... la cancelaré por que... etto... el colegio no me deja actualizarla, además también tengo otra página en el que escribo historias^^

es en wattpad, no es por que no me guste fanfiction, en realidad me encantan las historias y toh pero se me hace muy difícil escribir aquí TuT ojalá me disculpen a los pocos lectores que tengo aquí... ¡pero les dejo mi otra página, solo copien y peguen xd! obvio a los que quieren es:

user/CriaturitaOtaku

y pues espero les guste las 8 (hasta ahora) historias que tengo^^

* * *

 _ **nos leemos... si es que entran a wattpad :v**_

 _Bye Bye 737_


End file.
